tdpahkitewislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella
Ella, labeled The Fairytale Princess, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and was placed on Team Maskwak. She was voiced by Sunday Muse. Biography The Fairytale Princess Ella is super sunny, enthusiastic and naïve. Sometimes her feelings become too much to express and it just HAS, to come out in song! She loved Total Drama World Tour, and even though Chris insists this season does not have a musical element, Ella still randomly bursts into song anyway. Unfortunately is often to her team's detriment since she pauses to sing at inopportune times. Enthusiastic on the sidelines... distractingly enthusiastic! When she sings birds will often join in and she often wakes up covered in adorable baby deer and rabbits. Personality Ella is a songbird with a personality as angelic as her singing voice. She is highly enthusiastic and enjoys expressing her emotions through music and dance, even when the time isn't appropriate. She was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour and reveals in her audition tape that she got herself banned from her local mall for singing the season's musical numbers. Her voice is hypnotic to the fauna of Pahkitew Island; they love her and she loves them right back. It seems the only thing that could break her happiness is mistreatment of her animal friends or being rejected. Ella also has her head permanently up in the clouds, as she is oblivious to the other contestants' annoyance of her constant singing, though most of them hold nothing against her as a person. She is almost constantly in a great mood and is open to doing whatever it takes to cheer somebody up. Apperance Ella has short black hair, black eyes, and fair skin. She wears a pink hairbow, a princess skirt and blouse, gloves, choker and flats. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh, This Is My Team?, Audition Tape Like her fellow campers, Ella auditioned for Total Drama. In her audition tape, she informs us that she enjoyed Total Drama World Tour, memorized all the songs, and sung them all at her local mall. As a result, she was banned from the mall. Trivia * Ella parodies the typical Disney princess, who sings and has a strong connection with animals. Like Disney princess, Snow White. Her clothes, and hairstyle look just like Snow White's. One of her concept designs looked similar to Snow White. *Ella is a fan of the season Total Drama World Tour. *Her along with Sugar are the only females with visible eyelashes. **Coincidentally, they have a conflict. *Ella is the first contestant to frequently wear gloves. *Ella was the second cast member on Total Drama Pahkitew Island to be unfairly voted off. *In Ella's audition tape, she sings and gets told to stop singing by Mr. McGillis. **Coincidentally, Mr. McGillis is Total Drama's creator, alongside Jennifer Pertsch. Gallery EllaIsSoFlawless.jpg|Ella being surprised. SugarEllaPear.jpg|Ella. Move_peasants_the_queen_of_everything's_here.jpg|Ella flawlessly floating down a cliff. C'mon she's obviously ONE of the antagonists.jpg|Ella and Sugar in the theme song. Sky and her team.jpg Ellaanimals.png Btm2.png Ellabtm2.png Ella.png Episode1.png Daveella3.png Daveella2.png|aren't they just so cute together Ellasshoe.png Daveella1.png Ellasout.jpg|Ella riding the cannon of Shame Ellablushing.png|Ella blushing at Dave Daveandellapicnic.png Ella.png|Ella getting carried by a pig EllaProfile.jpg|Ella's concept design Total-drama-pahkitew-island-rotations-ella-org.png|Ella's rotations 640px-Ellaenelcapitulo13.png EllaSit.png EllaOfficialDesign.png 78Ella.png 184px-The Official Ella.png Ellablushing.png Daveella3.png Daveella2.png Ellasshoe.png EllaSugarPaintballoons.jpg Ella.jpg Total drama pahkitew island ella official design by totaldramalegohd-d7banwq.png Ella!!!!!!!.png Category:Females Category:Characters Team Maskwak Category:Non-Merge Category:Fan Favorites Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Heroic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Gentle Ladies Category:Elegant Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonistic Characters Category:Protector of The Innocence Category:Elegant Heroes Category:Elegant Heroines Category:Elegant Protagonists Category:Graceful Characters Category:Graceful Heroes Category:Graceful Heroines Category:Graceful Protagonists Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters With Good Manners Category:Affable Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Calmful Characters Category:Calm Heroes Category:Calm Heroines Category:Calm Protagonists